


Pink Monster

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [46]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark Past, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, God Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Gorosei, Harem of Alphas, He's apathetic and he's always bloodthirsty, M/M, Naruto hates everyone equally, Naruto is Doflamingo, Naruto is cruel, Omega Donquixote Doflamingo, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Verse, Out of Character Uzumaki Naruto, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, World Government, Yaoi Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Who was Donquixote Doflamingo?Uzumaki Naruto.Who is Donquixote Doflamingo?A monster.Who created him?Humanity.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Pink Monster

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece and Naruto don't belong to me. The phrase is not mine either.
> 
> From here on are the first ten clarifications: I recommend reading them after you have read the fic.
> 
> First, Naruto is apathetic. He does not care about the suffering of the world and does not care for someone. Never in his life did he feel a hint of love or affection towards a person. He did not feel an emotion in his life that wasn't sad emotions. When he killed the man and he saw/felt the blood, that made him feel alive, so he is thirsty for blood because that makes him feel something, it makes him feel alive. Likewise, he loves to see chaos and destruction, especially when people suffer a lot, he likes to see their tears and their faces of despair.
> 
> Second, likewise, Naruto understands that he feels empty and that he does not care for anyone, partly because he does not know what love is, so he did not mind if Madara decided to put him in the Infinite Tsukuyomi because he would have peace and love and the color that he never had in his life.
> 
> Third, Naruto absorbed the power of the Jubi, the Shinju and Kaguya, who are essentially something like the same, that made him super OP and turned him into a real god. Naruto is a god.
> 
> Fourth, let's say the earth went through a healing process and everything was flooded. It did not know how to make the humans return, so the world used the spilled blood. That is why many have characteristics of some clans. Example, Im was created from Uchiha blood and therefore his eyes are red even though he does not have the Sharingan. It is a mutation.
> 
> Fifth, when Naruto absorbed the three beings, imagine that there was an immense chakra blast that covered the world and that even though Naruto was in the cocoon, his chakra was still flooding the world. Add to the fact that Jubi's chakra was toxic and Naruto had used it to bombard and destroy the world, intoxicating the world. Besides that the world was covered in water and when the tide went down, most of the planet was in water. With these factors, humanity had mutations, and animals and plants too. This is why there are new and very different animals. This is why humans are seen with different features. This is why Mermaids and Fishmen exist.
> 
> Sixth, from the blood plus Naruto's chakra, the Akuma no Mi tree was born. The tree had to come out of somewhere and Naruto is now a god and his blood is no longer that of a mortal, so I made that the cause of the creation of the tree.
> 
> Seventh, obviously, Old World refers to the world before the destruction of everything. New World refers to when the world healed.
> 
> Eighth, the world took about two thousand years to heal but I just put in a random number, it actually must have taken more XD
> 
> Ninth, obviously with the chakra and the rest, in addition to the few people, the world had to repopulate and thus the Alphas, Betas and Omegas/Omega Prime appeared. The Omega Prime were born so that an omega has more alphas and therefore, more children since they usually have many children in a single pregnancy. Adding that the children of an Omega Prime are almost perfect.
> 
> Tenth, Naruto, even if he is a god, change and he is an Omega Prime. He is not saved from his own creation, even if indirect.
> 
> The other clarifications will be at the end since they were too long for the final notes XD

> **HUMANITY'S CREATION**
> 
>   
>  _**"The strongest monster is born from the weakest person. The cruelest demon is born from the kindest angel. The darkest shadow is born from the brightest light."** _

* * *

Humanity is disgusting.

They are unable to accept those who are different. Those people who are _"abnormal"_ are not accepted. And they fear what they don't understand. They fear what they cannot have. However, they want that power that they fear so much, and if they don't have that power in their hands, that person is then hunted by the world.

Because humanity, what it wants most, is _power_.

Humans kill each other for power. Because they feel power when doing it, or because they want power. Because they want to stand on top, above all other humans.

And they manage to stand on top... full of blood and on top of thousands of bodies.

They are capable of killing anyone for power.

Children, women, men, the elderly. None of them matter if they get power. It doesn't matter who they have to condemn if they can have all the power in the world.

Nothing and nobody matters if there is power.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was rejected.

His parents died, leaving him alone and with a great legacy that he had to carry on his shoulders.

Throughout his life, he was mistreated in the worst possible way.

Blows and painful words were his daily bread for as long as he could remember. His life was never colored. Naruto didn't live, he just existed. He just... walked through life trying to find his way. Trying to find the reason for his existence.

But everything seemed to indicate that his life was destined for pain.

There was not a day in his life that he did not curse Konoha, the Hokage, and the shinobi.

Hokage, who did nothing and let them hurt him day by day. Just giving him little crumbs so he would survive and see that they weren't all bad. That Naruto was going to be fine. That everything would get better if he kept smiling at the dark world.

Shinobi, who should know the difference between a Jinchuriki and a Biju and yet, they let him suffer and did not protect him when the Hokage gave them such mission. They turned their faces before the suffering of a child who only asked for some affection.

**Konoha.**

That damn village that only existed to make him suffer. That never showed him any affection or the _"Will of Fire"_ of which the Hokage preached so much about. A village that only focused on showing him the worst of humanity. They only increased his hatred for others.

The innocent eyes of Naruto, little by little they were darkening, every day losing more and more of his sanity. A child under the age of ten saw the worst in the world and did not hesitate to embrace the darkness because the light repudiated him.

The world never showed him love.

The world never accepted him.

So Naruto hated the world.

So Naruto rejected the world.

* * *

It was obvious that Naruto became apathetic and bloodthirsty.

He didn't care about something or someone. He had no ties to anyone and therefore could never truly understand the meaning of love. And since he has no ties, he has no people to love, so he didn't care about anyone. No one was there to get him out of that dark path.

After _that_ incident, most of the time, Naruto was a bloodthirsty being. All his life, what he wanted was power. Power to defend himself. Power to defeat his opponents. Power to end Konoha, who made him suffer so much. And having been bathed in blood, that thirst and that desire for power awoke.

Naruto does not know what it is to love, and he does not know that wanting to see the world dyed in blood is not something the world considers normal. He doesn't know that apathy at such a young age is a sad thing. He doesn't know how broken he is due to the cruelty of humanity.

But it's impossible for him to understand that when no one ever bothered to teach him to act "normal." When no one ever reached out to him.

Therefore, it was no surprise when Tobi, a guy with an orange mask, approached him with a deal. Knowing very well what Naruto was like, Tobi had no doubt that the Jinchuriki would accept his plans to cause a fourth war.

Also, the deal would benefit both of them.

Naruto would give him some Kyubi chakra, and in return, Naruto could shed blood and have his revenge on the world, on _humanity_.

Naruto, apathetic to the world and the suffering it could cause, accepted.

* * *

Naruto joined Akatsuki.

Together with Uchiha Madara, Naruto did everything to make the _Eye of the Moon Plan_ a reality. Naruto became Madara's right hand man. He knew his plans, and in reality, he did not care if the whole world fell into an eternal sleep and if he was included in such a dream. For him, the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ was something beautiful. He would have that life that he was denied. He would have peace and would be freed from the cruel reality. If Madara decided to put him in that _Genjutsu_ , Naruto would enter with all the pleasure in the world.

Naruto would have the peace he wanted so much.

At this rate, he was just wandering through life with no purpose except to help Madara with his plans.

Naruto was empty. His life had no color. He had nothing to fight for. He had no loved ones. He had no dreams or wishes. He had no heart.

**Naruto had nothing.**

Just apathy, hatred and bloodlust.

* * *

Naruto still doesn't understand how he ended up being the _Nidaime_ Rikudo Sennin.

They had completed their plan.

The _Eye of the Moon Plan_ was a success.

Not even Otsutsuki Hagoromo and his story of how his sons reincarnated made him change his mind. **No.** Naruto completed the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ , and in the process, destroyed the world as much as possible during the war, adding the fact that the _Five Nations Alliance_ was a total failure due to the tensions between these nations.

Konoha was the last village to fall.

And it was the most that suffered.

Naruto simply bathed the world in blood as Tobi, who had betrayed them for Kakashi _(Naruto always knew that between those two there was something more than friendship)_ , promised him.

He used everything at his command, including the Jubi and the Kyubi, to destroy the world. Nothing and no one was freed from his anger and his thirst for blood. Naruto was willing to destroy that race he hated so much, _the human race_.

However, between the Jubi, a goddess who joined the Shinju, and a near-god Sage walking around, Naruto ended up absorbing all that power, becoming the Second Sage of the Six Paths.

And with this, Naruto fell into a deep sleep that would last for many, many years.

* * *

But outside, the world was totally destroyed.

The sky that before was blue during daytime, was totally black and there was no sun, just a red moon that kept an eye on the destroyed world. The air, once pure, was now very toxic. The seas, that were once of the purest blue, were bathed in red by the blood that Naruto shed. The world was very hurt and it was very toxic.

So the world decided to fix itself.

The water level rose and the world was enveloped in blue. Everything was water and underneath, the earth was healing and erasing all the greatest possible traces of all war and destruction. It did everything it could to erase all traces of the _Old World_.

The sky cleared and the sun appeared.

A new world was born again from the destroyed world.

Plants grew back and the land came out of hiding under the water. The previous world was destroyed and from this a new one was born, with new islands and new land.

Also the animals were new.

For clearly, with so much toxicity in the air and the chakra of a god spread throughout the world, in addition to the sea that covered the world, it was obvious that animals were going to evolve. Larger and stronger animals, and the strangest animals that had never been seen in the _Old World_.

Even humans evolved by the energy of the world, mostly thanks to the chakra. Humans created from the blood of the fallen. That blood that was shed was used to bring back to life the human race, which Naruto hated so much.

Humans of enormous stature, like giants, or simply very tall. Humans as small as the palm of a hand. Humans with attributes like very long necks or even horns like beasts. There were even beings with the features of fishes or other marine animals. Beings with the body of a human and the legs of a fish were no longer a myth. Conscious animals existed in the world. In the _New World_ there were all kinds of beings.

They were simply beings that evolved due to the world that Naruto destroyed, leaving behind a toxic world and releasing an enormous amount of chakra in his transformation to become a... _God_.

Likewise, in that village that Naruto hated so much, a village already in ruins and hidden in a deep sea, was Uzumaki Naruto himself wrapped in something similar to a butterfly cocoon. From there, only a drop of Naruto's blood had come out, which together with Naruto's chakra of the Sage being everywhere, and the toxicity of the world due to the destruction, led to the creation of a very special tree.

A tree with fruits that gave all kinds of powers and a weakness.

* * *

It took a thousand years for the world to fix itself completely. And then, in another thousand years, life on earth already existed. Humans, animals and other beings had inhabited the new earth in a thousand years.

Only two thousand years had passed.

* * *

Due to the low population of the world in the first hundreds of years of the _New World_ , the Alphas, Betas and Omegas were born.

Keep in mind that the toxic air, the chakra in the world and the new world itself changed the entire planet. It is not what it once was and will surely never be the world that Naruto knew. So much damage had changed the sea, the land and the very biology of humans and other living beings.

Therefore, in order to be populated once again, nature decided to create a new way of bringing life to the world. This is how the three castes are born.

Alphas are usually the strongest and most dominant, so they are usually the leaders and those with the most job opportunities.

Betas are usually the followers. They don't have something in themselves that makes them special. They are the closest thing to the humans that existed in the _Old World_.

Omegas are the submissive. They are usually delicate and beautiful. The omegas are the last in the caste and they are the mothers. They are very treasured beings for having brought life to the world that was once empty.

Omega Prime are omegas in the all word, only they can have more than one alpha and their children are usually the most beautiful, intelligent and powerful. Therefore, they are highly sought after.

With this, the world managed to expand more and more until it could be populated by humans and other beings.

All this thanks to the _Destroyer of the Old World and Creator of the New World_ , **Uzumaki Naruto**.

* * *

Naruto woke up two thousand years after the war, only to realize what it had happened to the world that he had completely destroyed years ago.

The gods had decided to create a new world from the old one that he had completely destroyed. They had decided to bring new life to the world.

Naruto watched everything with hatred.

Every human.

Every animal.

Every being that he saw.

He wanted to kill everyone.

He wanted to see the world on fire. He wanted to see that new blue sea be painted red as he did two thousand years ago. He wanted to see everyone's blood flow, be sucked into the earth and fill the bodies of water.

He wanted everything to be red.

But Naruto had to admit that there was something remotely close to true peace in this new world. A peace that was not in the _Old World_.

The Great Kingdom controlled the entire world, and truth be told, they weren't doing it bad at all. For a kingdom only a few decades from its inception, they were doing well. They punished justly those acts that deserved to be punished, and they pressed those acts that should be pressed. The Great Kingdom were something good.

But in the shadows there was still the corruption and the thirst for power that has always dominated the world. Many are not happy and want more power, they want slaves, they want to rule the world. They want to cause their own chaos and impose their own justice.

Naruto is now a transcendental being.

He is no longer mortal and much less human.

He is an immortal being.

He is a god.

He doesn't say it out of arrogance. Naruto truly is a god. He had absorbed the Jubi, who in part is the Shinju and Otsutsuki Kaguya. All of this gave him universal power. A power that has given him the title of _God_.

If he was already apathetic and with an immense thirst for blood, now it is worse, since he does not feel close to the problems of mortals.

Naruto does not feel anything for that world and like any almighty god, now he wants to have fun at the expense of humanity and all beings that inhabit the world.

Naruto was powerful before, and brought destruction to the world. He was a god now, and his hatred had not abated one bit.

The real terror was just beginning.

* * *

Acting like a human was not a problem. Naruto took another name and he decided to hide his real name.

This is how Donquixote Doflamingo was born.

Doflamingo had approached a family of power and displayed his fighting abilities. He was quickly placed as a teacher for the family heir, little Im.

In fact, looking at the family, Doflamingo knew that they were of Uchiha blood but that the Sharingan would never awaken or anything else like it. The closest they were going to have were the red eyes that the family members had.

Those Kekkei Genkai would never be awakened in the world again due to the destruction they caused. The planet knew that such abilities should not to exist again if it wanted peace. Therefore, Doflamingo was the only being with such abilities.

Doflamingo trained Im and as he did so, he displayed his powerful abilities and whispered sweet words into his ear. Words that promised power and glory. Words that promised the world and the love of the whole world. Words that promised everything. Words that were only being sweetened from reality. Those words only promised destruction, chaos and pain, but they attracted little Im, who wished to be a powerful person capable of being able to stand next to and be worthy of the mighty Doflamingo.

_But Im did not know the true nature of Doflamingo._

With those words that actually promised something false, Im grew up and united twenty nations against the Great Kingdom and created a war that lasted for two decades.

In a century, a kingdom had been born and it had not even lasted a hundred years before being destroyed. In that same century, there was a rebellion and an immense and long war was created that once again changed the fate of history. In a century, things had changed.

That century was filled with sixty-five years of peace, but then it was engulfed in a twenty-five-year world war. And another ten more years were used by Im to end all the people with the last name containing a D, enslave, and take all the power. After that, he erased all traces of the Great Kingdom's history and forbade them to speak of it, so the next generations never found out the truth.

Thousands died and thousands more were taken as slaves. No one escaped the power of the now called World Government. And while the Gorosei took more face, although they remained hidden, Im hid in the shadows and did not come out again, making the world believe that there was no ruler.

Why didn't he come out?

Because Donquixote Doflamingo had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Uzumaki Naruto, now Donquixote Doflamingo, had awakened from his two thousand year slumber only to leave chaos and destruction in his wake.

The world had once again fallen from grace.

And all because of the hatred of a god.

* * *

During the war, one name rose above all others and became the most feared.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

No one knew where that omega prime had come from, only that he was extremely powerful.

One day he appeared out of nowhere and had gone to a random nation that was against the Great Kingdom, he conquered it by himself and changed the name of the royal family to his name, Donquixote. However, the young conqueror made another person the leader and left to travel the world. What no one knew is that the young man hated humans and was not interested in being around them and ruling over them.

While traveling, it is known that a very powerful family took him as a teacher for their only son, a ten year old alpha boy named Im. For about fifteen years, Doflamingo trained Im and made him very powerful.

Many noted how the omega prime was not only extremely powerful, but he did not seem to age. Doflamingo seemed to maintain his youthful appearance. Many thought that Doflamingo was not human, but all were silent for fear of the omega prime.

Then the war began and the terror at the hands of that omega prime began.

Donquixote Doflamingo was a killing machine.

He slaughtered anyone who came in front of him, regardless of age, sex, or even if the person was someone of power. His own allies also died if they got in the way. Doflamingo had no compassion for any living life. He killed without discrimination.

That is why he was someone so feared.

A person who shed blood no matter from whom. A person who was always bathed in the blood of his victims. Red was his color.

His name traveled every part of the world and people called him by different nicknames.

_The Red Commander._

_The Strongest Omega in the World._

_The God of War._

_The Destroyer._

_The One Bathed in Blood._

Donquixote Doflamingo was someone that history would never forget.

They didn't feared the alpha.

**They feared the omega prime.**

* * *

Then the war ended and Doflamingo vanished, leaving his nation alone. A nation that later joined the World Government and went to live in Mary Geoise, taking the title of Tenryubitos.

Doflamingo had left simply because he was bored.

The war ended and he didn't care for anyone, not even his student Im, so he left and decided to travel the world. In fact, Doflamingo had also secretly helped the Great Kingdom to make the war bloodier and longer, unfortunately, the most powerful weapons he gave to the Great Kingdom were not used.

As he was already bored, he decided to enter another sleep, not knowing that Im, the World Government and the Tenryubitos were looking for him like crazy.

Doflamingo was someone powerful and someone they respected above all others. Someone they wanted on their side. But he was gone.

Donquixote Doflamingo vanished.

* * *

Doflamingo went to sleep and woke up almost eight hundred years after the war against the Great Kingdom with a world dominated by the World Government and the Tenryubitos.

All traces of what happened in that century had been erased and the name of Donquixote Doflamingo, the God of War, was forgotten by many people, but not by all.

Already awake and having traveled the world, Doflamingo decided it was time to turn this world upside down again and spill blood.

He became a ball of light and entered the body of a woman to be born again and this time to be able to camouflage himself among mortals with an identity and a life. He was going to start his bloodshed at a young age.

This is how, once again, Donquixote Doflamingo enters the world.

After eight hundred years, that omega prime that managed to instill fear in the world, made its appearance once more.

The world was not ready, but that did not matter to the god. He was going to raze the world to the ground and kill anyone who dared to stand in his way.

But times had changed, alphas are no longer made as before, now they are made much better.

Faced with this omega prime, who was tormented by the world and who only has a thirst for blood within himself, many alphas are willing for the first time, to bring color and love to the life of this omega prime.

Donquixote Doflamingo did not know what was to come.

Could these alphas change the broken and blackened heart of this god?

* * *

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, could still remember Naruto's blue eyes._

_Those eyes so beautiful, as clear as the sky, were once full of innocence and love. Those eyes spoke of a person filled with a light brighter than the very sun that was in the heavens._

_But after that day, the Hokage woke up to the cruel reality that those eyes showed him._

_Apathetic eyes at the murder he committed. Eyes that saw his victim as if he were just a cockroach under his little feet of just a child. Eyes that were thirsty for more. Eyes that wanted to see and feel more blood._

_That man who tried to rape Naruto was killed by the ten-year-old boy, and awakened a monster that they should have left sleeping._

_For a week, no one in Konoha dared to even look at him badly, much less touch him and hurt him._

_But it was his eyes that Sarutobi Hiruzen remembered perfectly. Bloodthirsty eyes. Eyes that didn't care anymore. Eyes that he would never forget for what was left of his life._

_That is when The Professor understood that Naruto did not love anyone. That Naruto was not loyal to Konoha. All loyalty, no matter how unstable it had been, had been broken. Naruto felt nothing for a village that never showed him a hint of affection._

_Naruto had turned into a monster._

**_And they themselves were the creators of their own destroyer._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh, Naruto knows that the Great Kingdom brought the closest thing to true peace, but he sees the corruptions and besides, he only wants to destroy and see blood, so he caused a war. Because Naruto caused the war by whispering things to Im.
> 
> Twelfth, Naruto changed his name. His real name is something that he considers intimate and that those who inhabit the earth are not worthy of knowing.
> 
> Thirteenth, as explained, some divine being or perhaps even the earth itself, understood that the Kekkei Genkai bring many problems, so they decided to eliminate them when the new humans appeared. Nobody has a single Kekkei Genkai nor will they have one. Only Naruto has them.
> 
> Fourteenth, Naruto, now Doflamingo, decided to go after Im's family because they had so much power and because they were one of those who wanted to destroy the Great Kingdom.
> 
> Fifteenth, Im fell in love with Doflamingo, so he wanted power to be worthy of him. But in the inside, he knows that Doflamingo was only using him and he understands that Doflamingo is someone who is broken and who was seriously hurt.
> 
> Sixteenth, I did not know what to put so that the Donquixote were Tenryubitos and therefore Doflamingo, so I made Naruto conquer a nation that wanted to destroy the Great Kingdom and change the name of the family to his name.
> 
> Seventeenth, keep in mind that Naruto doesn't care about anyone, so he killed anyone, be it a child, an old person, a woman etc. Not even his own allies were spared from him. Taking into account that he also helped the Great Kingdom to make the war more bloody and longer. According to Doflamingo, he had no allies.
> 
> Eighteenth, Donquixote Doflamingo was an important figure in the war, it was thanks to him the war could be won on a large scale. Still, Doflamingo didn't get in the way and he only fought a few battles with very powerful people and won them all. Therefore, Doflamingo is a very important person in history and the Tenryubitos (and also the World Government), especially the Donquixote, respect him immensely.
> 
> Nineteenth, Doflamingo was forgotten by most of the world because the World Government erased all traces of that century, but many still remember him. Especially because there are still manuscripts in different parts of the world that tell his story, in addition, there are the Poneglyphs who speak of him. Keep in mind, it's his story as Donquixote Doflamingo, not as Uzumaki Naruto.
> 
> Twenty, I did not know how to make him be born again so I made him turn into a ball of light and enter the body of a Donquixote couple.
> 
> Twenty-first, you can imagine that Doflamingo would have a harem of alphas. Maybe Mihawk, Shanks, Law, Marco or whatever.
> 
> Twenty-second, the ending was just a flashback so that you can guys can understand what happened to turn Naruto into what he is.
> 
> Twenty-third, because Naruto was born in that world, he kinda has a connection with the planet, so he knows what it's "thinking" or what it "did."
> 
> This oneshot is based on the "Pink" part of my "Ideas" story found on my wattpad.
> 
> This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt this baby.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and wash your hands.
> 
> PS: Have you guys noticed that my oneshots either have no dialogue, or have very little dialogue? 😂


End file.
